When a vulnerability in computer or telecommunications systems is proactively discovered to have a potential impact on an environment, response resources must be directed to a physical location. In practice, this requires extensive efforts to correlate existing threat information, router traffic information and physical location of the router, dramatically reducing response time. For example, today, most responses to a vulnerability require manual review of TCP/IP switch information, manual drawing of network “maps” and, most importantly, trying to mitigate a vulnerability in a sequential or business prioritization order while these efforts are being undertaken. These response schemes do not allow for an organization's management to easily identify the geographical location of the problem(s) and the location(s) at which resources are most needed. Furthermore, current response schemes do not allow an organization's response or management team timely access to geographical view(s) of the location of the vulnerabilities together with information relating to the status or progress of the response to the vulnerability.